Beauty and the Beast
by VictoriousMonsterHighWinxLover
Summary: A Monster High version of Beauty and the Beast starring Frankie and Andy.


Hey!

Well hope u like this ch :D

P.S. I don't own the songs sung in this story. (duhhhhhhhhhhhhhh :P)and italics after the prologue =singing.

/

Prologue: The Prince's Story

_Once Upon a Time, in a faraway land, a prince lived in a shining castle. _

_The prince got everything he wanted, therefore he was a selfish, unkind, and egocentric normie_

_One night, an old hag of a witch came to castle, looking for a place to stay for the night._

_She offered him only a rose in return that he provide her shelter, but disgusted by her appearance, the prince shunned her and told her to go away._

_The witch told the prince not to be deceived by looks, cause true beauty came from the inside._

_She then transformed into her real self, a beautiful sorceress._

_The prince tried to beg for her forgiveness, but it was too late for she had seen his true colors._

_As punishment for being so cruel, the witch turned him into a hideous freak and cast a powerful spell on the castle and on all who lived there._

_Ashamed of his appearance, the prince concealed himself inside the castle, with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world._

_When the witch left him, the only thing she left behind was the rose she had tried to offer him._

_It was an enchanted rose, and would live until he was twenty one._

_If he learned to love another, and gained her love in return by the time the last petal fell, the spell would be broken._

_If not, then he would be a beast forever._

_As the years went by, the prince and his servants living in the castle fell into despair and lost all hope._

_For who could ever learn to love a beast? _

Ch 1: Do You Think I'm Odd, Papa?

Out in the country side, far away from the castle there was a little town.

And even though the morning sun was just getting up and stretching, the villagers were already wide awake and doing work.

Francine Stein, who liked to be called Frankie, happened to be one of those villagers.

She got up before the crack of dawn with her father to do housework while he worked on his latest invention.

Frankie had finished all her chores, so her father said that she could go to the village and get a new book to read.

And that was exactly what she doing now.

Out of all the ghouls in the town, Frankie was the most lovely.

Her mint green skin, stiches, and heterozygous eye type (her right eye was blue and her left was green) were what set her apart from everyone else, which made her the prettiest.

She wore her long black hair in a simple braid.

Her outfit was pretty modest too, just a plain white dress made out of rags that she sewed together with an apron that she wore around her waist.

And it was true, Frankie was a very modest monster.

She lived for everyone but herself, most specifically her father.

She loved her father very much, and as she walked on over to the village carrying only a little basket, and wearing nothing on her feet, she thought of how she could help him out with his invention.

As she neared the town however, she snapped out of her trance and looked ahead.

The town was bustling with people moving this way and that, doing this and that.

Frankie smiled; the village may not have been her ideal place to live by but it was still nothless her home and she had grown to love it.

"_Little town, it's a quiet village. Every day like the one before. Little town, full of little people," _she sung softly to herself "_waking up to say…."_

Frankie walked into the town.

As soon as she did, half of all the monsters out shouted "Bonjour Frankie!" to her.

Frankie chuckled and said hi back to all of them.

"_There goes the baker with his tray like always. The same old bread and rolls to sell; every morning just the same, since the morning that we came to this poor, provincial town…"_

The baker then approached her.

He was carrying a tray with some bread on it.

"Bonjour Francine!" he said; he was one of the few that called Frankie by her real name.

"Good morning sir," Frankie curtsied.

"Where'ya off to?" The baker asked as he walked side by side with her.

"The bookshop!" Frankie smiled and replied "I just finished the most voltagous book that had a beanstalk and an ogre…"

As Frankie said this, the baker was going over to his shop.

"That's very nice Francine," he said.

He then turned back to his shop and shouted:

"Marie! Baguettes hurry up!"

Frankie just shrugged and walked away, continuing on her journey to the bookshop.

As she walked, her mind started to drift off.

First she started thinking about how to help her father, then she started thinking about what book she wanted next.

The townspeople looked up from their work and watched her.

"_Look there she goes that ghoul is strange no question,"_ they all sang "_Dazed and distracted can't you tell? Never part of any crowd, cause her head's up on some cloud. No denying that she's a funny girl that Frankie."_

Frankie saw a carriage come by and jumped onto the back of it, since it was going in the direction of the bookshop.

She looked around to see if there was anything going on.

Just same old same old: monsters asking how their wives were and shouting that they needed eggs.

The carriage then reached the bookshop, so she jumped off, opened the door of the tiny shop and walked in.

Out of all the town, the bookshop was Frankie's favorite place to be.

The owner, Mr. Williams, was nice and she was the only one who he let borrow the books.

This was cause he knew that Frankie would take good care of them and plus she was a super fast reader and usually returned the books the next day.

Upon her arrival, Mr. Williams looked up from his desk and smiled.

"Ah, Frankie."

"Good morning," Frankie curtsied once again "I'm here to return the book I borrowed!"

She went over and placed the book on his desk.

"Finished already?" Mr. Williams chuckled, as he got up and took the book.

"Oh sir, I couldn't put it down! Have you got anything new?" Frankie went over to a shelf full of books, on which leaned a wheeled ladder.

"Not since yesterday!" Mr. Williams leaned down and put the returned book on a lower shelf.

"That's alright!" Frankie pushed the ladder to right, climbed up it, and took a book from the top shelf "I'll borrow this one!"

She climbed down the ladder and showed Mr. Williams the book.

"That one?" Mr. Williams got up "But you've read that one many times!"

Yes it was true, Frankie had read that book a billion times.

But she just loved it so much; it was about a young monster ghoul who's father gets kidnapped and taken as prisoner by an evil prince.

The monster ghoul told the prince that if he let her father go, she would be his prisoner.

The prince agreed to this, and let her father go.

The prince wasn't really evil however, but just misunderstood

He gave the ghoul a place to sleep in the castle instead of the dungeon, and he treated her more like a guest than a prisoner.

The ghoul taught him how to be nicer to others, while the prince taught her that looks weren't always everything.

And they fell in love, cause they both realized the beauty in each other.

And that was what Frankie loved the most about the story.

The prince wasn't the prettiest and neither was the ghoul, but to each other they were more beautiful than anyone they had met in their whole entire lives.

Frankie wanted a love like that.

She could care less if he was hideous on the outside, it was the inside that counted to her.

"Well sir, it's my favorite!" Frankie smiled and held the book close "Far off places, magic spells, and a prince in disguise!"

"If you like it so much dear, it's yours," Mr. Williams smiled once again.

"Mr. Williams!"

"I insist Frankie."

"Why thank you sir, thank you so much!"Frankie jumped up, as she gave off a little spark.

She bid Mr. Williams good bye and skipped out of the bookshop.

As soon as Frankie came out, some boys who were watching her through the window turned away and began to act like they were talking among themselves.

When she was a good enough distance away they started singing:

"_Look there she goes, that ghoul is so peculiar. I wonder if she's feeling well; with a dreamy far-off look, and her nose stuck in a book. What a puzzle to the rest of is Frankie."_

Frankie skipped all way over to the middle of the town, where a tiny water fountain was.

She sat down on the fountain and pulled out the book.

"_Oh isn't this amazing!" _Frankie sung as she pulled the book out from her basket and opened it "_It's my favorite part because you'll see!"_

She skipped to a page labeled "Chapter Three" in fancy cursive font.

"_Here's where she meets prince charming, but she won't discover that it's him till chapter three!"_

Frankie then read all of chapter three and then got up.

"Better be getting back to Father now," she thought as started skipping back home.

The townspeople watched her as she did.

"_Now, it's a wonder how she's such a beauty,"_ a ghoul said to the guy sitting next to her when Frankie came by.

"_But behind that far facade," _the guy replied "_I'm afraid that she's rather odd. Very different from the rest of us."_

"_She's nothing like the rest of us!"_ the other townspeople sung "_Yes, very different from the rest of is Frankie."_

Near the path that started out to Frankie's house, several boom sounds were heard.

But it was nothing to fear, it was just Heath Burns shooting ducks with his hunting gun.

His sidekick, Toralei Stripe, ran around with a bag, catching the ducks he shot as they fell.

If Frankie was the town's most beautiful ghoul, then Heath was the town's most handsome guy.

He had a pale completion, with long fiery orange hair that reached down to his shoulders, and bright orange eyes.

These qualities, like Frankie, set him apart from everyone else and because of that he adored by all the women in town.

It wasn't just his looks to that they were attracted to, it was his money.

Heath was the richest monster in town, so being his ghoul meant a lot to some.

But there was only one ghoul Heath Burns wanted and her name happened to be none other than Frankie Stein.

"Meow, Heath you didn't miss a single shot! You're the greatest hunter in the whole world!" Toralei said, as she came over to him, holding the bag full of shotten duck.

"It's true," Heath blew the dirt off the end of the barrel of his gun.

He then started walking away.

Toralei threw the bag over her shoulder, and ran to catch up with Heath.

"No one stands a chance against you," she said "and no ghoul for that matter either."

"It's true, Toralei," Heath looked toward her "And I've got my sights set on that ghoul over there!"

He pointed his gun over to Frankie who was coming their way, reading the book.

"The inventor's daughter?" Toralei asked.

"Yes."

"But she's…" Toralei started to say before being interrupted by Heath.

"The most beautiful ghoul in town."

"Yeah but…."

"That makes her the best!" Heath then snapped at Toralei "And don't I deserve the best?!"

"Of course but…." Toralei got interrupted once again.

"_Right from the moment when I met her, saw her, I said she's gorgeous and_ _I fell," _Heath sung "_Here in town there's only she, who is as beautiful as me. So I'm making plans to woo and marry Frankie."_

He started off for her, pushing past the crowds of monsters to get to her.

Toralei rolled her eyes and followed him.

"Frankie!" Heath cried, after getting past everyone.

Frankie turned.

"Bonjour Heath," she waved.

Heath then came over, grabbed the book that was in her hands, and threw it into a mud puddle nearby.

"Heath what was that for?" Frankie cried, as she ran over to the puddle.

Heath blocked her way.

"Frankie, you really should stop reading," he said "it's just not right for a woman."

"You do say," Frankie pushed past him and grabbed the book, placing it in her basket.

"How about you come over with me to my tavern and take a look at my trophies," Heath grabbed her hand and started pulling her down back the way they came from.

"No thanks," Frankie jerked her hand back "I need to go back home and help my father."

"That crazy old coot?" Toralei asked "Yeah you better go back, he needs all the help he can get!"

She and Heath started laughing.

"Stop it!" Frankie growled "My father is not crazy! He's a genius!"

They then heard a boom.

Frankie turned around and saw that this time it came from her house, in which smoke was flying around everywhere.

She then started running to the house, with Heath and Toralei still laughing.

/

Back at the Stein house, everything was alright.

Frankie's father, Frank, was having a hard time getting his invention to work properly, as would explain the smoke and the boom.

Frankie helped him clean out the smoke and was now helping him with the invention.

"So how was everything?!" Frank shouted, since his intention was making a lot of noise.

"Well I got a new book!" Frankie shouted back as she handed him a wrench.

"That's good."

There then was silence as she watched him work.

"Papa!" Frankie then said.

"Yes?"

"Do you think I'm odd?"

Frank looked up at her.

"My daughter odd? Of course not! What makes you think that?"

"Well…. I don't know… I know we're been here for a while, but I think I don't really fit in. Don't get me wrong, I love it here, but there's no one I can really talk to…."

"What about that Heath guy, he's pretty good looking…."

"That's all he really is," Frankie replied "he's narcissitic and rude and… He's just not the right guy for me, Papa."

"Well don't you worry," Frank replied "once I get this piece of junk working right, and win the fair, we'll have a better life."

He stepped back to take a look at his invention.

"Ok, now let's see if this works," he then said "Frankie, can you push the button for me?"

"Gladly," Frankie pushed the button.

After a minute, Frank couldn't believe it.

His invention was working! It was really working!

"It works!" he exclaimed.

"IT WORKS!" Frankie stared jumping up and down excited for her father "IT REALLY REALLY WORKS!"

Frank then went over and turned it off.

He then gave a satisfied sigh, and looked toward his daughter.

"You really think I'll win?" he asked.

"Positive," Frankie smiled at him.

A few minutes later, Frank had hooked the invention up to their horse, Sparky.

"Well I'm off to the fair!" he said to Frankie.

He went over and kissed her forehead.

"Be good ok?"

Frankie nodded and hugged him.

After that, Frank then got on Sparky and started heading off toward the woods.

He turned back and waved at Frankie.

"Bye Papa! Be safe!" Frankie waved back.

So Frank started his journey into the woods, unaware that he would take the wrong path and end up lost….

End of ch 1

Well I hope u liked!

Plz review and tell me what you thoughts!

Later!


End file.
